<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Do I Dare, Step Into His Flame? by Pink_and_Velvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495903">How Do I Dare, Step Into His Flame?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet'>Pink_and_Velvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arcadia - Freeform, Band Fic, Banter, Crushes, Double Date, Embarrassment, Falling In Love, Insults, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Relationship Advice, So Red The Rhodes, Teasing, chatting, getting handsy, rhythm section</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger has some questions for the Arcadia couple, hoping that they can help him out with some feelings of his own. </p><p>Or, he’ll just sit and laugh his head off during the NiSi lovers tiff.</p><p> </p><p>For the tumblr prompt: You made my dreams come true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Taylor/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Do I Dare, Step Into His Flame?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernandeth/gifts">Fernandeth</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pretty different to my usual writing styles. Please, feel free to let me know what you think!</p><p> </p><p>For the lovely Fernandeth, a dear friend of mine. Apologies that you’ve had to wait so long for this, you deserve so much better my love! 😘😝</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Early 1986</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>“So, how am I meant to go about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“About what, Rog?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Roger began, rolling the words about in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>oh</em>..” Nick looked at him like he was slow. “I know.. I <em>do</em> know.”</p><p> </p><p>The drummer and keyboardist shared a knowing roll of eyes, they both were laughing as Simon sputtered something neither listened too.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you guys.. uh,”</p><p> </p><p>“How did we, what, Rog?” Nick asked; as he clasped a hand around Roger’s palms, sweaty from the grip on his sticks.</p><p> </p><p>“Who.. who asked out who?”</p><p> </p><p>“My darling Nicky!” Simon belted, shooting an arm forward to ruffle Nick’s jet black hair. “No questions asked!”</p><p> </p><p>Nick looked at him like he had just snapped an eyeshadow palette, the colour shredding right before his naked eyes. It was dangerous, predatory.</p><p> </p><p>“What.. no Charlie, you idiot. I’ve always liked you however I never suggested that we go out on a <em>date</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit me, Rhodes. You <em>totally</em> asked me out first. The look in those heavily lined, smokey hazel’s alone...” </p><p> </p><p>Simon trailed off into a laugh that was infectious. Roger quickly found himself joining in at the irritated look on Nick’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Nick. Your eyes really do give you up.” Roger found his voice, glad for the sudden shift in conversation. “Even Andy thinks that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you,” Nick ground out, laughing to Roger.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. It’s fuck you <em>Simon</em>. I don’t think Froggy would enjoy that form of company anywhere near as much as myself.” Simon was cackling, waggling his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Roger began, gaze flicking between the two, “the pure hunger in his smokey eyes lead you, Charlie, to believe you had been asked out on a date… <em>hilarious</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon was laughing so hard that there were tears forming. Nick just glared.</p><p> </p><p>“So, since I don’t have Nick’s makeup skills or any desire to wear as much makeup to—”</p><p> </p><p>“—Eye bang him?”</p><p> </p><p>Roger blushed darker, biting into his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Eye <em>make love..” </em>Roger eventually corrected him. “How do I—”</p><p><br/>“Da-aire, step in-tu his flay-a-ay-ay-aim!”</p><p> </p><p>“That too. Nick, any ideas? I’m lost and I, uh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just ask him to pop round, have some coffee.. hammer out a couple tracks. There, simple.” Nick stated, fingering his lapels.</p><p> </p><p>Roger and Simon shared a knowing look, Nick still felt cornered by Simon and was trying to brush it off like the imaginary speck of lint on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really very <em>original</em> is it though, Rhodes?” Simon smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not Simon,” he shot back, painted lips inching upwards, “but I doubt Roger is the type to just sing and assault him in a bar.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’d be the other way round!” Simon joked, laughter erupting from the three men.</p><p> </p><p>“Very true, Charlie, very true.” Roger was blushing deeper, fingering at the buttons on his leather jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you pissed that I didn’t hit <em>you</em> up in a bar and serenade you, Nicky? At the <em>Rum Runner?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Nick just pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Christ Nick, you’re <em>anal</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Roger sniggered. A blush was forming on Nick’s beautiful face, somehow amplified by his contour, probably at the way Simon had stretched out the word <em>anal</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“And why don’t you explain to Rog, Charlie, how you <em>did</em> ask me out?”</p><p> </p><p>“I never did and you know it! You kissed me first. Back in the studio, after hearing <em>The Seventh Stranger</em> for the first time! You tailed me, saw me tearing up over finally completing it... and, bloody hell, you cornered me and kissed me. Kissed me senseless with those damn pasty lips of yours!”</p><p> </p><p>Nick punched him in the shoulder. He was definitely ‘So Red The Rhodes’ in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“So.. let’s start again,” Roger stated, trying to work out what had happened in his absence. “Okay so, Nick has been eye- <em>making love</em> to you Charlie for months. Heavy glances, too much lipstick and some crazy how, Charlie, you never acted on it... very strange.”</p><p> </p><p>Roger was trying not to laugh, growing more confident and not wanting to hide his disbelief. Simon and Nick were in hysterics, it truly sounded off. Roger decided to join them in their laughter, echoing off of the studio walls.</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t think I’ve gotten the answer to my question.” Once the laughter had subsided into chuckles and then the occasional hiccup, Roger muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Which was?”</p><p> </p><p>“For the love of- Simon! How in holy hell am I meant to ask him out?!” His voice hitched, Roger’s eyes landing back on Simon’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, come on Simon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gimme a minute, I’m thinking.” He cocked a no longer golden brow, pulling a face as he bought his hand up to his chin. “I’m... <em>still...</em> thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I think the moral of this is to <em>not</em> do what he did” he swung his gaze to Simon, “and do you want a more creative method?” Nick asked, licking his lips. “I think he would much appreciate that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just pounce on him in the studio. Surely he’d like <em>that</em>.” Simon was grinning wildly again, the nutcase.</p><p> </p><p>Roger impossibly blushed deeper at Simon’s suggestion. He couldn’t lie to himself; it was a very intriguing idea but he knew he would never have the confidence for such a bold move.</p><p> </p><p>“Or, you could simply just <em>tell</em> him how you feel. I’m sure he’d love to hear it, Rog.” Nick’s tone was warm, his smile soft.</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit Nicky!” Simon blurted, “you didn’t tell me for years what you felt for me because-”</p><p> </p><p>“-I didn’t want to ruin anything between us. The band.” His voice dropped, a sadness in his hazel gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, there were plenty of reasons why he didn’t tell you sooner, Charlie,” Roger’s lips inches upwards.</p><p> </p><p>“And what are <em>those</em> reasons, Froggy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Charlie. You’re pissed at your boyfriend here, not me.”</p><p> </p><p>“My.. my..” He trailed off, eyes darting over to Nick.</p><p> </p><p>Neither the drummer or keyboardist could keep quiet as a huge smile painted Simon’s handsome face.</p><p> </p><p>“Boyfriend.” He continued. “Shit, that’s still a crazy thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can all grow up and say <em>partner</em> if you’d like, Simon.” Nick was smirking as he’d said it.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Simon sang, “boyfriend, boyfriend, mother fudging <em>boyfriend!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Sweet Lord.”</p><p> </p><p>Throwing an arm around him, Simon drew Nick in closer and shoved his face in his over teased locks.</p><p> </p><p>“How about, Roger,” Nick began, trying to free himself from Simon’s grasp and get back to the task at hand, “the four of us meet up one night. Play cards or something, keep the bottles away. Then, we will both be their to force you to admit what you’re feeling.” Nick’s tone was light but he now had a more stern look on his pretty face.</p><p> </p><p>Roger considered, eyebrows furrowing as he broke away. Taking a moment to study the callouses of his hands, it hit him. He swung his head around to Simon who nodded.</p><p> </p><p>With a deep breath, “yeah okay, Nick. We can play a couple hands, keep the bottles away and just... oh; I don’t know, see where the night takes us?” He was feeling oddly self confident.</p><p> </p><p>“Or you could just down a couple shots and drop into his lap, he’ll be moaning his head off by the end of the night anyway!” Simon barked out, nudging Roger as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Charlie!</em>” Both Roger and Nick yelled, sharing looks of embarrassment and awkwardness.</p><p><br/>“Time and Place, Charlie, Time and Place!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, c’mon Nicky. Don’t act like that’s never happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes darkening, Nick shuffled even closer to Simon. He rose to his knees, a stern finger pointing at him.</p><p> </p><p>His next words truly stunned them both.</p><p> </p><p>“You want a spanking, Simon?”</p><p> </p><p>Both Simon’s and Roger’s eyes widened. They turned to Nick, at the self righteous look they both knew so well. Holy shit he was dead serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, Nick, you’re dead serious… and” After a beat, “<em>yes</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Roger’s mouth dropped open. He was looking back and forth, Charlie to Nick, Charlie to Nick, at their heated glances. The way Nick ran his hazel eyes all over Simon without mercy. How his glossy nude lips had parted and how he licked them ever so slowly. Simon just stared and stared him down, a cunning look in his heavy lidded blue eyes that wasn’t going to waver.</p><p> </p><p>Roger just slowly backed away.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you say, Nick. Just wanna drop right down on the tile and” he paused, scooting closer to the keyboardist so they were inches apart, “<em>go</em> for it?”</p><p> </p><p>“And <em>that’s</em> my cue to leave” Roger choked out, already heading for the door. “Condoms you two.”</p><p><br/>“Sure you don’t” his hands were already heading to Nick’s trousers, “wanna stay and watch?”</p><p> </p><p>Roger froze.</p><p> </p><p>With a grin, “you’re not always as suave as you think, are you Little Frog?” Roger cocked his head at Simon’s sing-songy tone.</p><p><br/>Finding the will to move again, Roger spun on his heel.</p><p> </p><p>“You too have fun now.” Roger chuckled, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Oh and, I’ll just try and <em>talk</em> to John. Hope I don’t.. uh, stutter loads and.. mess it all up.”</p><p> </p><p>The whisper of removing clothing was his answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for nothing, you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very unwelcome.” Simon said, not breaking away from Nick as he flashed the keyboardist a feral look.</p><p> </p><p>Simon was crawling over to him and Nick let himself be pushed down into the floor. “Rog, give us half an hour or so. I’ll talk to you properly then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just you, Nick?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just me.”</p><p> </p><p>Roger smiled, “thanks Nick. And Simon..”</p><p> </p><p>Simon stalled, looking up from opening Nick’s blazer buttons.</p><p> </p><p>“Suck a nipple when you enter a finger, drives him wild.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Roger!</em>” Nick belted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a good listener.” Was Roger’s answer, a glint of something darker flickering over his chocolate browns.</p><p> </p><p>Simon was momentarily stunned, mouth hanging open and he couldn’t speak.</p><p> </p><p>“He talks a lot when he’s pissed at your <em>flaky bandit</em>, Nick,” Roger was chuckling, “that and he usually likes to take, get this, <em>two</em> fingers at once. Enjoy, Simon!” He darted, with a laugh that was ever so confident, out the studio door.</p><p> </p><p>Nick just sat there, eyes wide, trying to form a retort. He was blushing again and Simon, just pushed him back to the floor. His lips hovered above Nick’s exposed neck as he trailed a sweetly torturous hand down his stomach and abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>“You really made my dreams come true,” Simon panted, talented tongue running up Nick’s inner thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, “when?”</p><p> </p><p>Breaking off, Simon flashed him a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“You know when.”</p><p> </p><p>Sharing a heated glance, Nick nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“And that is precisely why, Charlie, we’ll do it again.”</p><p> </p><p>Simon’s lips plummeted, he was sucking at the bulge in Nick’s briefs.</p><p> </p><p>Coming up for air, “do you really want.. two.. two in there?”</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, Nick yanked Simon back down to his lips, crushing them together. It went unspoken that Simon was indeed making more dreams come true that fateful night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>